


Payback's a...

by Mendax



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendax/pseuds/Mendax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Teensy ficlet for randi2204, who wanted "something Ezra-centric...in regard to that LOVELY outfit he wore in 'Working Girls'."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Payback's a...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randi2204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/gifts).



> Teensy ficlet for randi2204, who wanted "something Ezra-centric...in regard to that LOVELY outfit he wore in 'Working Girls'."

Ezra looked between the garish purple-and-black monstrosity — cheap fabric, even cheaper lace, and dear Lord the _color_ — and the woman holding it forth with pride. Violet (a more unlikely soubriquet for this slab-faced creature Ezra could not imagine) was the only one of the girls wide enough through the shoulders to have a dress that would fit him.

"It's ... ah ... lovely," he managed. "Thank you kindly."

He gingerly tried to take it from her, only to have her wrench it from his tentative grasp. "Oh no you don't! This here's my very best dress, and I'll not have you tearin' it, not knowin' what goes where. I'll put it on ye."

The other girls in the room giggled, and the vulpine little brunette elbowed her neighbor with a purely lascivious wink. Ezra paled. "Madam, I _assure_ you..."

"An' I ass-ure you, Mister, you ain't gettin' this dress less I get the arrangin' of it. Off with them duds, now."

"Here?" That was not a squeak. It wasn't. Damn Chris Larabee and his harebrained notion anyway. And damn himself for that part of him that made him go along with it.

"Better here than the street!" Violet said with a cheerful, snorting laugh.

One of the other girls slipped up behind him and slid his coat off his shoulders. Violet advanced with a decided gleam in her eye and Ezra gave himself up for lost. He knew what this was now: It was revenge. Every elocution correction, every book placed atop a head, every gesture criticized was coming back at him and all he could do was try to endure it with some dignity. If this was the price one paid for attempting to improve another's situation in life, well, so be it.

His equanimity lasted until the first delighted pinch to his behind.


End file.
